ADMINISTRATIVECORE SUMMARY The mission of the Administrative Core is to support and promote the scientific and outreach goals of the Cancer Cell Map Initiative (CCMI). Amongst its responsibilities, the Core will perform the following: provide leadership that ensures strong oversight and representation of all stakeholders in decisions? facilitate integrationofresearchprojects?connecttheCCMItothebroaderNCICancerSystemsBiologyConsortium? andmanagethesolicitation,reviewandfundingofpilotprojects.Daytodayactivitieswillbecoordinatedbya crosscampusteamconsistingoftheCCMIDirectors(Dr.NevanKrogan,thecontactPI,andDr.TreyIdeker), the Assistant Director (Dr. Jason Kreisberg) and the Center Administrator (Donna EvenKesef). The entire leadership team, equally split between UCSF and UCSD, has extensive experience leading and managing large research centers. We will also form a Steering Committee consisting of the Directors and CoInvestigators,whichwillevaluatetheprogressandneedsofeachcomponent,reviewandpossiblymodify priorities,andidentifyareasdeservingextrafocus.AnExternalAdvisoryCommittee(EAC)willbeformedto reviewtheCenter?sprogressandfutureplans.TofacilitatecommunicationamongstCentermembersandwith the other members of the Cancer Systems Biology Consortium including the Coordinating Center, the AdministrativeCorewillorganizeandmanageanumberofregularlyscheduledmeetings,somespecificallyfor members of the Steering Committee and others for the entire CCMI. These various meetings will provide ample opportunities to discuss overall research directions and specific experimental concerns. The Core is already organizing a workshop for late September of 2016, which will feature talks by all 10 CCMI faculty membersalongwithtalksfrom12otherfacultymembersfromUCSF,UCSD,Stanford,Harvardandothers.In collaborationwiththeOutreachCoreandtheBioinformaticsCore(Core2),theAdministrativeCorewillassist inthemaintenanceoftheCCMIwebsite(www.ccmi.org)andsharedfileservers.Toprovideformalsitereview andinvolvementwithNCI,theCorewillorganizeanannualEACMeeting,inwhichthePIsandkeypersonnel willmeetwiththeEACandNCIprogramstafftoreviewtheCenter?sactivities.TheEACMeetingwillbeheldin conjunction with an annual Cancer Network Biology Symposium. Finally, the Core will design, solicit and managetheawardprocessforIntracenterPilotProjects.Thisprogramwillprovideresearchersfromoutside the CCMI the opportunity to enhance the Center?s overall research objectives through the shortterm exploration of highly innovative, highrisk concepts. Funding for pilot projects will be supplemented with an additionalcontributionof$100,000,halffromtheChancellorofUCSFandhalffromtheDeanofMedicinefrom UCSD.Overall,theAdministrativeCorewillensurethatprojectsareproductive,synergisticandhavesufficient support?thatresourcesharingobligationsaremet?andthatoutreachactivitiesareofmaximumimpact.